


Barton!

by Storbotkid87



Series: Compound Life [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy has a secret weapon, F/M, Natasha needs to stop meddling, No Blood, No blood but Darcy does get hurt, Prank Wars, Rekindling of a relationship, Secret Relationship, Tony's actually well behaved, no one is impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 15,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storbotkid87/pseuds/Storbotkid87
Summary: Out of pure boredom, Clint pranks Darcy. This causes a chain reaction at the Avengers compound that nobody is happy about. And while the pranks are happening, some relationships will come to light that no one would suspect.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow & Nick Fury, Brock Rumlow & Sam Wilson, Brock Rumlow & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Darcy Lewis & Brock Rumlow, Darcy Lewis & Jack Rollins, Darcy Lewis & Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins & Brock Rumlow, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster/Thor, Laura Barton & Darcy Lewis, Natasha Romanov & Brock Rumlow, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Brock Rumlow
Series: Compound Life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956184
Comments: 197
Kudos: 181





	1. The Ice Starfish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+mom).



> Hope everyone enjoys this fun filled story. My mom had asked me to write a story for her to read and I couldn't say no. So since I'm an only child, I figured that I would fill this work with pranks that I would do if I had siblings.

"Fifty two bottles of mead on the wall, fifty two bottles of mead. Take one down, pass it around. Fifty one bottles of mead on the wall", Darcy said as she looked up towards the grey winter sky. Releasing a deep sigh, she was about to start again. "Darce?", an Australian male voice said. Darcy raised an eyebrow as the owner of the voice came into view. "Oh! Hey, Jack Jack!", she said to Jack Rollins. "My I ask why you're on the ground, love?", he asked as he took in the scene around Darcy. Spilt coffee that was now frozen, papers everywhere and Darcy spread out like a starfish. "I would be more than happy to tell you, but only if you help me to medical", she said. Jack nodded and started to bend down to pick her up.

"Hey, Jackie! You read Fury's email yet?", a gruff voice said off to the side. Darcy turned her head to see former Strike Commander Brock Rumlow. "Well look who it is! It's Commander Boot up the butt. How are you doing today?", she said. Brock frowned at the woman on the ground, "Do I even want to know?" Jack straightened up before speaking, "I found her like this and she needs help to get to medical." Brock nodded as he looked at Darcy. "Ok. You take her to medical and I'll pick up her stuff", Brock said. Jack nodded and proceeded to pick her up.

Immediately Darcy cried out in pain. Both Jack and Brock froze at this. But Darcy nodded for them to continue. Brock quickly gathered her stuff as Jack started to walk towards medical. As they entered, the staff pointed them to an examine room. After taking x-rays, they had Jarvis play the security footage of what had happened.

"Of course it was Barton", Brock said as they watched Clint poor a cup of water of onto the sidewalk to freeze. Darcy narrowed her eyes, already coming up with a plan to pay him back. "Be it as it may, you need to take it easy for the next couple of days", the doctor said. "Sure thing, doc", Darcy replied. The doctor then turned to Brock and Jack, "Make sure that Miss Lewis actually listens, please gentlemen." Both men nodded as the doctor left and Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Alright, well I thank you both for you help. However, I have work that I need to get done", Darcy said as she started to step down from the examination table. "What do you think you're doing?", Brock asked. "Going to work?", she said as she lifted an eyebrow. Brock put his hands on his hips, "Yeah, no. You heard the doc. You're taking it easy for the next couple of days." Darcy's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding me?!" Brock then picked up her stuff and handed it to Jack before he went and lifted her up into a bridal carry. "Dude! I have work that I need to do", she tried to argue as he carried her out of medical. "Jane's not even here, Lewis. You can have Jarvis deal with whatever Jane is sending you from wherever she's at", Brock said. "But", Darcy started to say. "It would be my genuine pleasure, Commander Rumlow", Jarvis said. Darcy stuck her tongue out at the closest camera knowing that she wouldn't win this argument. So she stayed unusually quiet and indicated where to go with her hands.

"Alright, Lewis. I:m gonna leave you here on the couch. My quarters are just down the hall. So if you need help, just ask Jarvis and I'll be here asap, ok?", Brock said as he put Darcy down. "I'm perfectly fine, Commander Boot up the butt. I can take care of myself", Darcy huffed. Brock exhaled through his nose as Jack put Darcy's stuff on the coffee table. "Look... I know- We know that you can. But if you listen to the doctors orders, you'll be closer to being able to rely on yourself. Alright?", Brock said calmly. Darcy looked at her lap and released a deep breath before speaking, "Okay. Thanks... To both of you." Jack smiled causing his scar on his jaw to stretch, "It's no problem, Darce." Brock nodded and followed Jack to the front door. "Don't forget to ask for help", Brock said before he closed the door.

Darcy waited a few minutes after Brock and Jack left before she moved. Getting a sheet of paper and a pen, she started to come up with a way to get back at Clint. If he wanted a prank war, she would gladly reciprocate.


	2. The Prank War Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets pranked and some people are not happy about what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy that you all like this already. And feel free to add more possible pranks for the story. Let the shenanigans begin!

Clint softly landed the quinjet on the landing pad. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got up. Nudging Natasha awake, he started to gather his stuff up. Natasha followed after him when the loading door opened.

"Compound, sweet compound", Clint said as he walked towards the locker rooms. "Don't forget about dinner tonight", Natasha said before she entered the female locker room. "How could I forget? Stark is ordering Thai! Pad Thai, here we come", Clint said as he gathered his shower stuff and headed for said shower.

///////

When dinner time had arrived, everyone but Brock and Darcy were there. Brock usually went back into the city during the weekend to visit his family in the Bronx. Meanwhile, Darcy was still on her couch watching them on her tv and waiting for them to eat dessert. She couldn't wait to get revenge on Clint.

"Ugh! I can't eat anymore!", Clint groaned. "That's what you get for stuffing yourself", Natasha murmured as she wiped her mouth with her napkin. Clint stuck his tongue out at her before he reached out for a container that had dessert in it. "Didn't you just say that you couldn't eat anymore?", Bucky asked. "Well yeah, but it's mango sticky rice", Clint said with an incredulous look. Bucky rolled his eyes.

Once Clint opened the dessert container, an explosion of goo and rainbow glitter engulfed Clint, Natasha and Bucky. Clint sat completely still, shocked by what had happened. Natasha and Bucky were shooting him glares. Tony and Sam started to burst out laughing. Bruce, Steve and Jack just blinked at what had just happened.

"Huh... I was wondering if she was going to do something", Jack said. "Who?", Steve asked. "Darcy. Because of what Clint did earlier", Jack answered. "Jarvis, please show me the footage that Jack is talking about", Steve then said. Everyone watched as Jarvis put the footage on the big screen tv. "What is wrong with you? We are still recovering from the last prank war six months ago", Natasha said. Clint shrugged, "I got bored." Natasha went to slap him with her napkin, but Clint ducked so that she would hit Bucky instead. Bucky gave them a side glare and then sighed. "I'm going to go take a shower", he said as he got up and left. "Right. Clint... clean this is up and yeah... ", Steve said as everyone else got up and left Clint behind.

Meanwhile Darcy was cackling on her couch. She was more than ready if Clint wanted to start another prank war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	3. Aw Coffee, No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy can't enjoy her morning cup of coffee because of Clint. Luckily Brock is there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I've never had this happen to me personally, but I can imagine that I would be very ticked off since I'm a coffee drinker and lover. So yeah...

Two days had passed and Darcy was allowed to go back to the labs. As she entered, Darcy placed her stuff on her desk and then headed for the coffee pot. Once the coffee pot started to percolate, she went back to her desk and got everything out that she would need. When she sat down, Brock entered the lab.

"Hey, Lewis. How are you feeling?", he asked. Darcy looked up and gave him a small smile, "I'm good. Thanks for asking." Brock nodded as the coffee pot beeped signaling that it was done brewing. "You want a cup of coffee, Commander?", Darcy asked. Brock smiled, "If you made it, sure. I don't know how you do it, but no one else makes coffee as good as you."

Darcy blushed at Brock's words. She got two coffee cups and filled them up. Darcy handed him his plain black cup of coffee. His smiled widened that she had remembered how he liked his coffee. He started to drink his coffee as Darcy put in her usual cream and sugar. She turned to go back to her desk as she took a sip. Immediately Darcy had to spit out the coffee in the kitchenette sink.

"What's wrong?", Brock asked as he rushed over to her. Darcy grabbed the container that had the sugar in it. Once she opened it, she tasted the sugar. No, not sugar. Salt. "That... That... Argh!", Darcy said. She then looked for the sugar, but it was gone. "There's no sugar, only salt", she continued to say. Brock put down his own cup and went to gather up her stuff. "Here", he said as he handed Darcy her purse. But she was surprised when he held her coat for her. "Thank you. Where are we going?", she asked as Brock guided her out of the lab. "It's a surprise", he said. Darcy raised an eyebrow, but she still went with him.

///////

The surprise was a hole in the wall coffee shop. Darcy absolutely preferred those than the major coffee shops. As Brock held the door opened for her, Darcy took in the homey feel. Antique couches and tables were spontaneously spread about the shop. An old fashioned furnace was in one of the corners. But what really caught Darcy's attention was the cats and kittens.

"Oh! Babies! Brock. look! Furry babies!", she exclaimed. Brock smiled, "Yeah, I thought you might like that. Go on ahead and sit down. I'll go get you some coffee." Trying to stop smiling so much, Darcy bit her bottom lip and nodded. As soon as she sat down, two cats and kitten wanted her attention. Darcy immediately squealed. Brock just continued to smile as he went to the counter to make their order. She was still petting the cats when he came back.

"Here you go, Darce. No salt, all sugar", Brock said as he handed her a humongous cup topped with whipped cream. Darcy took a small sip and was greeted with whipped cream, chocolate and marshmallow. "Delicious. Thank you, Brock. I mean it", she said. "It's not a problem", Brock said as he put his arm around her shoulders. They stayed there for an hour, playing with the cats and kittens, before going back to the compound.

///////

"So, are you going to pay back Barton?", Brock asked as they walked back towards the labs. Darcy furrowed her eyebrows. "Now why would I do that?", she said innocently. Brock rolled his eyes, "Oh for crying out, Lewis. We don't need a prank war." When they got to the door of Jane's lab, Darcy turned to face him and patted his cheek. "Oh, Rumlow. No prank war. Just sweet revenge", she said before leaving him and going into the lab. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	4. Nice Hair, Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint has a new look and Natasha sets Darcy up on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know if it still exists, but when I was growing up there was only one good long lasting bubble gum. It was called Hubba Bubba and they had about six different flavors. My favorite were green apple, watermelon and grape. But I will be using the original for color reference today.

Clint was heading to the locker room after sparring with Bucky. He got his body wash and shampoo from his locker and proceeded to the showers. Once he was done, Clint bypassed the mirrors to go straight to the common area. Along the way, he did notice that he was getting some weird looks. Clint just shrugged and continued on his way.

"Uh... Hey, Clint", Sam said from his spot on the couch with his arm around Natasha's shoulders. Natasha merely lifted an eyebrow at Clint. "Hey, guys. How's it going?", he asked them. "Oh, nothing much on our end. You?", Sam said. Clint shrugged as he got himself a cup of coffee. "Same. Just got done sparring with Barnes", he said. "So I'm guessing that you haven't looked in the mirror lately", Natasha said. "I mean, I did when I woke up", Clint said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. Natasha shook her head as Sam spoke, "You might want to recheck your reflection. Because I'm pretty sure that you didn't wake up like that."

Clint furrowed his eyebrows as he gulped the last bit of his coffee. He then pulled out his phone and opened the camera app. Clint switched it to selfie mode and immediately screamed when he saw himself. Meanwhile Sam and Natasha shared a look like they knew who did it. With Clint still freaking out in the background, Sam and Natasha turned their attention back to the tv.

///////

At dinner, everyone was enjoying Natasha's stroganoff quietly. Occasionally there would be small talk, but over all it was quiet. Clint, with his pink Hubba bubba hair, has nonstop glared at Darcy from across the table. All the while Darcy ignored him and acted innocent about anything. With the silent tension between the two, nobody expected a different type of tension when Natasha talked to Darcy.

"So Darcy, I was talking to Derek from accounting and he seemed to be interested in a possible date with you", Natasha said. Brock tensed up next to Darcy. Darcy meanwhile just sighed, "Yeah... I don't know, Natasha. I don't think that I'm quite ready to date again." Natasha stared at Darcy, "Darcy... It's been a year since your break up with Ian. It's time to move on and see what's out there." "Well, maybe she doesn't want to. She doesn't have to. And honestly Natasha, you suck at setting people up", Brock suddenly said. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm great at setting people up", Natasha said as everyone else rolled their eyes. Darcy looked in between both Brock and Natasha. "Ok... How about one date? I'll see if it goes ok and if not, no more dates until I'm ready", Darcy said. Natasha smiled, "Alright, that works."

Luckily the rest of dinner wasn't so tense. But Darcy could tell that Brock wasn't happy that she agreed to date someone. However, she knew that if she didn't, Natasha would just continue to pester her. And honestly, she really didn't want to deal with Natasha and her antics. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	5. Dates And Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy reflects on her date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had this happen to me. I was talking to a friend while sitting at a table and another friend of mine who was sitting next to me handed me a entenmann's cookie. I simple ate it and she started to laugh. After asking her what was so funny, she told me that she had dunk the cookie in the wax of a nearby candle. Honestly, I couldn't tell the difference.

Darcy released a deep sigh as she looked at her wardrobe. She was seriously second guessing on agreeing to go on this date. Derek had texted her where they were going for dinner. The place was really out of her budget and personal taste. Pulling out an off the shoulder tea length dress, Darcy looked over the red dress covered in black lace. The last time she wore it was when she went on a date with someone that she wished she was going with tonight.

"Oh well", she murmured as she started to get ready. "Why did I even agree to this? Oh, that's right. Natasha would just continue to hound me about dating", Darcy continued to say. She checked her reflection as the dress moved when she moved. Before going to get her purse, Darcy touched up her make up. Finally feeling confident to leave, Darcy leaves her quarters to immediately walk into Jack and Brock.

"Hey, Darce. Wow, you look stellar", Jack said. Darcy gave him a small smile, "Thanks." Jack beamed back at her before he looked over at Brock. Brock himself had an unreadable look on his face and continued walking to his quarters. "Don't worry about him, Darce. He's just got a loose screw. Just go enjoy yourself and we'll see you later", Jack said as Darcy looked after Brock. She looked back at Jack and smiled. "Thanks, Jack. I'll see you later", she said as she walked down the hall.

///////

When Darcy got back from her date, all that she could do was lean against her door after she entered her quarters. Releasing a deep sigh after a minute or two, she tossed her purse somewhere and stepped out of her shoes. Pushing herself off the door, Darcy walked into the kitchen.

"Well, that was a waste of time", she said to herself as she opened the fridge door. Reaching in and pulling out a bottle of her favorite wine, Darcy then got the box of Entenmann's cookies to munch on. On the way to her couch, Darcy recalled the entire date. Derek had ordered everything that night. From their drinks to their dessert. She was not happy that she had water while he had a high priced lager. Then her entrée was a salad with a small grilled chicken filet and he had steak with all the trimmings. When dessert arrived and revealed that he had a decadent chocolate cheesecake while she had a plate of fruit. Darcy wanted to slam the plate over his head. As if his boring talking wasn't enough, he reasoned the difference between their meals was because he assumed that she was on a diet.

"I just so happen to like my figure, thank you very much", she murmured as she sat down. After taking a swig of wine, Darcy opened the box of cookies and grabbed a couple to toss into her mouth. For a moment, the usual taste that she was expecting from the cookies was different. Darcy just chalked it up to the wine. After she had a couple more cookies and the taste didn't go away, Darcy held onto a cookie. The feel of the cookie was completely different, like waxy. Darcy took her nail and scratched at the cookie and saw that indeed wax was coming off. Immediately checking the rest of the cookies that were all cover in wax, it only took her one second to know who would do that. "Barton!", she seethed at her ruined cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	6. Unwanted Phone Chime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song disrupts the Avengers meeting. Question is: whose phone is it coming from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another nostalgic childhood memory. It's from Lamb Chop and is a little bit better than It's a small world.
> 
> Also short chapter.

Thor and Jane had gotten back to the compound the following morning. As Jane went to her lab, Thor joined everyone else in a conference room. They talked about what was going on at Asgard and future missions for an hour. Everything was going smoothly until a song started to play in the room.

"This is the song that never ends", the song said. Everyone looked around at each other. "It goes on and on, my friend", it continued. "Ok, whose phone is playing that?", Steve asked. "Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was", the song played. "People, your phones are suppose to be on silent", Fury said. "And they'll continue singing it forever just because", it said before repeating. Everyone pulled out their phones and there were no phone calls. "Alright, everyone turn off your phones", Fury instructed.

The song stopped once all the phones were turned off. Everyone took a deep breath of relief that the song ended. Suddenly Clint's phone turned back on and started to play the song again. Looking up from his phone, Clint saw everyone's eyes on him. Completely and utterly unimpressed.

"Whoa, hey! I didn't do this! I seriously don't have this programmed in my phone", Clint said as he raised in hands in innocence. Everyone else either groaned or rolled their eyes. "Seriously, it isn't me", Clint continued to say. Tony immediately grabbed the offensive phone and started to play with it. "Whelp... It looks like it is on a timer. And even I can't undo it. Sorry, birdbrain. Not really. I didn't prank Darcy", Tony said. Fury hung his head and shook it.

"Alright, we're done here anyway. See you at the next meeting", Fury said before leaving. Everyone trailed behind him, but not before a couple of them slapped Clint upside the head.

///////

Foe the next five hours, the song continued to play. Clint tried to corner Darcy, but he couldn't find her to his dismay. He was just thankful that it finally ended. However, the song was not stuck in his head and that really fueled Clint to pay Darcy back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	7. Where Are My Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Darcy shoes and she also regrets agreeing to another date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping that everyone is safe during this difficult time.

She absolutely hated to be late for anything. But for the life of her, Darcy couldn't find her shoes, all of them. She had checked all the closets at least three times. And she was fifteen minutes late to go join Jane. In the back of her mind, a small voice was telling her to go check her gym bag. By some weird miracle, her shoes were in her gym bag.

"Why are all of my shoes in here? I didn't put them here. That I know of", Darcy said to herself. She really didn't have time to question it as she pulled out a pair of shoes. As soon as she put on her shoes, Darcy felt something squishy. She took off her shoes and immediately saw chocolate pudding covering half of her feet. "Really?! For crying out", Darcy said as she pulled off her socks.

After putting on new socks, Darcy checked her other shoes. She couldn't see any pudding in them. Shrugging at what was going on, she put on another pair of shoes. The feeling of pudding was immediate, only it was tapioca. Darcy screamed in frustration/ She went through three more pairs of shoes: Vanilla, Mocha and Dark Chocolate. Completely defeated, Darcy had to wear flip flops to the labs.

"Sorry that I'm late. But apparently I'm not allowed to wear shoes without pudding in them", Darcy said as she went to her desk. Jane was in Science! Mode so she really didn't pay attention. But Brock and Jack were passing by the labs as this was happening. "Barton messed with your shoes?", Brock asked. Darcy looked over at him and Jack. "I don't know. I'm guessing it was him", she shrugged. Brock and jack looked at each other before asking if it was okay that they go check it out. Darcy nodded and watched them go.

While they were gone, Natasha came into the labs and once again started to bug Darcy about going on more dates. She really doesn't want to, but she know that Natasha won't stop. So she agrees and gets details about her future date. Luckily Natasha left after that.

"Was that Romanov?", Jack asked as he and Brock came back. "Yeah. She's trying to get Darcy to date again", Jane murmured. Brock looked at Darcy with an incredulous look, "Are you serious?" Darcy just shrugged, "I agreed to make it stop." Brock went and stood in front of her, "You only agreed to the one. Why are you agreeing to another?" Darcy opened her arms as she spoke, "I don't know, Brock. Ok? I really don't know. Do I wish that it would stop? Yes, but I know that she won't. Ok? Now what is going on with my shoes?" Brock and Jack looked at each other before Brock left the lab and Jack came over to Darcy.

"So we found out what happened with the pudding, Darce", Jack said. "You did?", she asked. Jack pulled out a couple of very small Ziploc bags. On the side of each bag was a piece of Velcro. "He apparently velcroed each bag into each shoe", Jack said. "Very creative", Darcy murmured as Jack nodded. "Well thank you, Jack. I really appreciate it", she then said. "It's not a problem, Darce", he said.

Darcy knew right then that she would have to up her game. Unfortunatrly, Natasha's dates wouldn't let her do anything for awhile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	8. One More Disastrous Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy goes on one more date and Brock unknowingly comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pray that everyone is staying safe.
> 
> And there's a little hint to who Darcy's secret weapon is.

Once she popped a couple of pain pills for an oncoming headache, Darcy headed for the labs where she knew where Jane was. Plopping into her office chair, she started to spin around as she waited for Jane to take a bathroom break. Luckily it happened sooner rather than later. 

"Nervous about the upcoming date? It's what... Number four, five?", Jane said as she came back. Darcy stopped spinning and nodded, "Yeah, five. I'm really hoping that this will be the last one that Natasha makes me go on." Jane gave her a sympathetic look, "I know that this is wishful thinking. But I really wish that you could be dating that guy in Norway." Darcy lifted an eyebrow at Jane, "There was no guy in Norway." Jane then gave her a disbelieving look. "Even I don't believe that. You were so happy for the two years at Tromso. Clearly it was a guy", Jane said. Remembering the cause of her happiness, Darcy blushed and looked away.

"Anyway, I need to get ready", Darcy said as she stood up. Jane gave her a side look, "Alright. But if you need any help, let me know." Darcy waved at her as she left and went to her quarters to get ready. Again.

///////

Brock was on his way back to the compound from the Bronx. It was about a two hour drive, three if the traffic was bad. He was entering the small town before you got to the compound. Out of the corner of his eye, Brock saw Darcy standing on the sidewalk pulling out her phone. Instinctively he honked and pulled over, catching Darcy's attention.

"Darcy, hey! You need a ride back?", he asked. "Yes, please!", she said looking relieved. Brock unlocked the black undescriptive SUV to let her in. Once she shut the passenger door and buckled her seatbelt, Brock continued to drive to the compound.

"So... Let me guess... Another disastrous date?", Brock asked. Darcy looked at the window before she spoke, "It wasn't disastrous until the end." Brock lifted an eyebrow, waiting for her to explain. "It was a nice date. Then he excused himself to go to the restroom. I waited half an hour, but he never came back. So I had to pay the bill. You actually showed up after I exited the restaurant and I didn't see his car. He was my ride and he left me there", she said. Brock shook his head, "The old dine n dash. Despicable." Darcy shrugged, "Oh well. It's over and done with. Hopefully Natasha will stop now." Brock hummed in agreement.

"You got any plans for Christmas in a couple of weeks?", Brock asked a couple of minutes later. "Not really. Jane is going with Thor to Asgard for Yule. And then my sister is doing stuff with her family", Darcy answered. "Sister?", Brock said. "Yeah. Our parents died when I was seven and she was nine. We went to go live with our grandmother out in Iowa. She taught us to be self-sufficient and made sure that we were emancipated when we were teens. Not too long after that she died and left the house to us. My sister is still there with her husband and kids. We talk whenever we can, but it's all good", she said as Brock entered the parking garage at the compound. After he parked, he turned to Darcy.

"Well, if you don't have any plans then... I would like to invite you to come join me and my family", Brock said. Darcy bit her lip and blushed as she looked down at her lap before she looked back at Brock. "I would love to", she said. Brock beamed at her, "Great! Great... That's great." Darcy nodded, unsure of what to do. "Well, thank you, Brock. For picking me up and I look forward to Christmas. I'll see you later", Darcy said before she got out of the SUV.

Brock continued to smile as he watched Darcy walk off, feeling like he was taking a step in the right direction. He honestly felt like a giddy teenager who couldn't wait for Christmas. And well... He really couldn't wait because he would be able to spend time with Darcy away from prying eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	9. No Singing In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has an unpleasant start to the day. She also receives a package from someone. And Clint is trying on a new uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do enjoy hearing from you. It makes my day brighter. And I can't wait for the puzzle pieces to be put together. Like who is the Norwegian guy? Why is Natasha on Darcy about dating? Why does Darcy and Clint always seem to be doing prank wars to each other?

Darcy woke up the next morning feeling like she could finally look forward to something for Christmas. She crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to do her business and take a shower. As soon as she opened the shower curtain to turn on the water before undressing, Darcy screamed at the four foot snake in her shower. Dashing and screaming out of her quarters, Darcy was met by Brock and Jack. Brock raised his hands to calm her down, but Darcy literally started to climb up Brock until she sat on his shoulders. While this was happening, Jack went into Darcy's quarters.

"For crying out loud, Darce. What's wrong?", Brock said once Darcy got situated. "Sn... Sn... Snake!", she said as she pointed back to her quarters. "What? How? It's winter", he said. "I know!", Darcy said as she opened her arms in exclamation. Brock just shook his head and placed his hands on Darcy's ankles as they waited for Jack to come back.

"Crikey... He's a real beauty", Jack said carrying out the snake like it's nothing. Darcy started to freak out again, but Brock held on tight. "Jack, just get rid of it. It doesn't belong here. Especially since it's winter", Brock said. Jack nodded, "To right." Jack then left them and Brock eased Darcy down unto the floor.

"So I know that Jack took the snake", Brock said as Darcy shuddered, "But if you want, I can go look and see if there are anymore. Ok?" Darcy nodded, "Yes, please." Brock gave her a small smile and went to go check out her quarters. Darcy waited in the hallway, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"It's all clear. You're good to go", he said when he came back into the hallway. "Thanks, Brock", she said. "It's not a problem. I'll see you later thought, ok?", Brock said. "Uh-huh", Darcy answered. Brock nodded and started to walk down the hallway as Darcy went back into her quarters.

///////

Later that day, Darcy got a package when she was in the lab with Jane. The package itself was big enough to distract Jane from her work and join Darcy as she opened it up. The very first thing that caught their attention was the plush Scooby-Doo that had to be five feet tall. Darcy and Jane looked at each other before looking back at the package and taking out the plushie. At the bottom of the package was several bars of Darcy's chocolate, in bulk, and about five large bags of her favorite candy. Darcy didn't realize that she was starting to smile, but Jane did.

"You're doing that smile again", Jane said. Darcy gave her a perplexed look, "What?" Jane immediately pointed at Darcy as her eyebrows shot up her forehead. "You're seeing that guy again! The Norway guy! Why didn't you tell me?!", she said to Darcy. "I have no clue what you are talking about. And I'm not seeing anyone. If I was, I would have told you. You know this, Janey", Darcy said calmly, even though she was internally freaking out. "You're right. I'm sorry. It was just nice to see that smile again", Jane said before she went back to work.

Looking back at her package, Darcy smiled again. Sure there wasn't a note, but she had an idea who sent it to her. She was going to write a note to that person. However, what stood in front of the lab door made her stop and laugh out loud. Jane looked up at Darcy and saw what she was laughing at.

"Hey, Clint. Everything ok?", Jane asked as she tried to stifle her laugh. Clint just put his hands on his hips as Darcy got a good look at him. Instead of his usual jeans and plaid button down, he was wearing leopard print leggings and a multicolored leotard with a sparkly tutu. "I don't know what you did with my clothes, but I'm not happy", He said. Darcy raised an eyebrow at him, "Well I had nothing to do with this, but I think considering that there was a snake in my shower this morning. This is a pretty adequate prank."

Clint just huffed as Darcy took a picture with her phone. He then stomped off to his quarters as Darcy and Jane continued to laugh. Sure she didn't prank him this time, but Darcy knew what she was going to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	10. Do You Hear Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is not having a good day in the vents. And everyone talks about their Christmas plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a couple of Easter eggs in this chapter that will be connected to something big happening later in the story. And don't worry, Natasha's shenanigan's will be put to a halt in this chapter.

The next day in between breakfast and dinner, everyone could hear an occasional shushing or hissing in the distance only to be followed by a squawk. Pretty soon they all learned to ignore it. Well, except for one person who kept cackling in Jane's lab.

When dinner was about ready, Sam was finishing the last touches of the meal as Natasha was setting up the table. Everyone started to come into the common area to eat. Well, except for one. As soon as everyone sat down and Sam started to bring the food there was a familiar hissing sound followed with a squawk. However, Clint fell out of the vents completely covered in fire extinguisher foam. Before he could even speak, Pepper pointed him out to go get cleaned up before joining them. Clint went and glared at Darcy as he left while everyone started to talk about their Christmas plans.

"Well, I am taking Pepper to Hawaii for two weeks. So whoever is here, please don't burn down the building", Tony said as he looked over at Steve, Bucky and Sam. "Hey man, don't look at me! Tasha and I are going to visit my mom", Sam said as he raised his hands in defense. "Uh-huh... Capsicle and Mr. Freeze?", Tony then said. "We're going back to Brooklyn and enjoy our time with no missions or debriefings. And see the holiday festivities", Steve said as Bucky nodded. "What about you, Jack and Brock?", Pepper asked. "I'm going back to Sydney. Go and try to catch some waves at Bondi. It will be good to go home", Jack said as he grinned. "Yeah, I'll be heading back to the Bronx", Brock answered. "What about you guys", Sam asked Thor and Jane. "Aye! My love and I are returning to Asgard for Yule", Thor responded. "What about you, Darcy?", Natasha asked as Clint came back.

"What's going on?", Clint asked. "Natasha just asked short stack what she was doing for Christmas", Tony said before taking a bite of potato. "Oh, so Tasha's going to try to set her up with another failed date", Clint said as he grabbed a roll. "Actually, I'm going to New York as well", Darcy said. Everyone immediately looked over at her. "Wait, why?", Jane asked. "Won't your sister be worried about you not joining her for Christmas?", Clint asked as he narrowed his eyes at Darcy. Darcy stuck her tongue out at him before answering any questions, "First of all, I got invited to go. And second, my sister knows and is ok with it." Jane gave her a perplexed look before she lit up and pointed at Darcy.

"It's the Norway guy! It's the Norway guy!", Jane exclaimed. "What Norway guy?", Clint and Natasha asked at the same time. "Darcy had this secret admirer while we were in Norway. He would send her packages of her favorite stuff. You know, candy, chips, even socks. Apparently he would sign his notes with just his initials, but Darcy would never let me read them. She would occasionally read them out loud though. They were very sweet", Jane said. Darcy was blushing at the attention, "If you must know, yes. Yes it is the Norway guy, ok?" Jane immediately hugged her, "Oh! I am so happy for you!"

As everyone went back to normal conversations, Darcy saw Brock give her an unreadable look. However, she was ecstatic to feel him put his hand on her knee as they continue to eat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	11. Not So Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy doesn't get her beauty sleep, but she does leave Clint a Christmas present before she leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up about the next couple of characters. There will not be any pranks. But there will be some lovey dovey stuff. Also, there will be some stuff about Natasha later.

Two nights before everyone was to leave for their own Christmas vacation, Darcy got into bed and started to fall asleep. Suddenly her alarm went off, causing her to jump up. Darcy didn't really think why it went off as she turned it off. Darcy went back to sleep only to be awaken again in an hour by her alarm. This continued every hour until the next morning. So to say that Darcy had a rough nights sleep is an understatement.

After spending an entire day of trying not to get noticed, Darcy put her plan into action. She took her time to make sure that everything went according to plan and not to get caught. So by the time that she had locked the vehicle involved in her prank, it was about time for her to meet Brock.

"Hey, Darcy. You ready to go?", Brock asked as he put his stuff into the back of his SUV. "Absolutely", she said as she handed him her bags, "But I should warn you that I might fall asleep on the way there." Brock smirked at her, "That's fine. I heard about your alarm so feel free to sleep." Darcy lifted an eyebrow at him, "Why? Think that I need my beauty sleep?" Brock shook his head, "Nah, you're beautiful all the time." Darcy blushed at his words and averted her eyes, "Ok, smooth one. Let's get going before you get called for something." Brock smiled at her, "Yes, ma'am."

As Brock was backing up the SUV, Darcy saw Clint walk towards his car. When Brock put the SUV into drive, Darcy looked into the passenger rearview mirror as Clint opened his trunk. Immediately he was met with water balloons filled with jam, pickles and other condiments breaking in his trunk and cab. Clint turned to Brock's retreating SUV. He yelled after it, however his yells were muffled.

"Hey, did you hear something?", Brock asked. "Huh? I didn't hear anything", Darcy said as she tried not to smile. Brock just shrugged and continued to pay attention to the road in front of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	12. Meeting The Rumlows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets Brock's parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that normally Brock's dad isn't in any storyline, but I thought that it would be good that Brock had someone on his side.

As soon as the SUV stopped, Darcy woke up from her nap. She looked over to Brock who was looking forward. Intrigued, Darcy followed his line of sight to see their apparent destination. It was a beautiful three story brick Victorian house (mansion). With her jaw dropped, Darcy looked over to Brock again who was still looking at the house. After releasing a deep sigh, he looked over to Darcy and signaled for them to head up to the house. While she got out, Darcy got the feeling that Brock wasn't all that happy to be here. She followed him up the front steps and into the house (mansion).

"Ma? Pop?", Brock said as Darcy looked around at the very clean, organized and yet homey house. "We're in the kitchen", an older woman's voice said. Brock then grabbed Darcy's hand and led them thru the living room and dining room to the kitchen. As soon as both Brock and Darcy came into view of Brock's parents, they completely froze at the sight of Darcy.

"I told you that he wasn't gay, Angie", Brock's dad said. "Ma!", Brock said as his mom said, "John!" Darcy raised an eyebrow at Brock, "I'm guessing that you brought Jack here." John, the older carbon copy of Brock, looked over at her, "For six straight years." Darcy's jaw dropped, "Dude!" Brock shrugged, "You were busy." Darcy thought about what Brock was talking about and nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, since my son is being rude. I'm Angela and this is my husband, John", Angela said. Darcy looked over at the five foot nine woman with chestnut hair. "Hi! I'm Darcy", she said as she extended her hand to shake Angela's. Instead of a handshake, Darcy got a tight hug. "It is so good to meet you! And please, call me 'ma'", Angela said. "Angie, let the girl breathe", John said. When Angela let go of Darcy, John extended his hand which Darcy took. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Darcy. My name is John and please call me 'pop' or 'p'", he said. Darcy smiled and nodded at both of them.

"Anyway, is Fallon's room or guestrooms available?", Brock asked. Angela furrowed her eyebrows, "Both are. But aren't you two going to share your room?" Brock and John looked at each other before looking back at Angela. "Really, Angie? With your mother?", said John. Angela cringed, "Yeah, you're right." Darcy looked over to Brock, "What's wrong with her mother? Your grandma?" Brock exhaled very deeply, "She's Catholic and Italian. Very traditional." Darcy "o"ed at this. "She can have the "blue" guestroom. The mattress was replaced a couple of months ago", Angela said. "How about you two go get your stuff, get situated and we'll talk again at dinner, alright?", John said. Brock and Darcy nodded before going and getting their stuff from the SUV. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	13. Famiglia Means Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy meets the rest of the family. She gets a special blessing. And we find out why Brock and Darcy's relationship is different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions will be answered. And I know that I normally put the translated words at the end, but for this story I did something different for a special connection.

The next morning, Darcy was in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee. Angela was also there making breakfast. Once she got her cup made, Darcy turned to go back up to the 'blue' guestroom to get ready for the day. However, the kitchen doorway was blocked by a woman who looked like Angela but had John's black hair.

"Hi! You must be Fallon. I'm Darcy. It's a pleasure to meet you", Darcy said as she extended her hand. "You too", Fallon said while stunned still shook Darcy's hand. Darcy smiled and nodded before she continued to go up the stairs to the guestroom. Meanwhile Fallon turned to her mother.

"What- Who- Uh", Fallon said as she gestured to where Darcy went. Angela beamed at her daughter, "Brock brought her." Fallon's jaw dropped, "What! But I thought that he was gay." Right then John walked into the kitchen, "I don't know why you guys didn't believe me." Fallon looked at her dad and then back to her mom. "Don't get me wrong. She's beautiful. But Brock?", she said. Angela continued to beam, "He has good taste." John nodded in agreement before kissing his wife on the cheek.

///////

At lunch time, the rest of Fallon's family had joined them. Immediately her son and daughter, Joseph (Joey) and Violet (Vi), loved Darcy. Brock couldn't stop smiling at her interaction with his niece and nephew. Fallon and her husband, Robert (Robbie), shared a knowing look. The small group enjoyed each others company, but unfortunately Darcy had little time to get ready for the rest of the family.

About an hour before dinner, Brock's aunts and uncles started to pour in with their kids. Emilio Vitali and his wife, Lucy, showed up with their three. Then Santino and Barbara Vitali showed with their four. Carmine and Teresa Vitali followed behind with their four. And finally Lucan and Judy Vitali showed with their five. Angela was the only girl that Brock's grandma gave birth to. They were all crowding Darcy and welcoming her. Occasionally they would tell Brock that she was too beautiful for him. But he just waved them off as he tried to comfort Darcy with his presence.

Suddenly the front door banged opened and everyone parted like the Red Sea. An elderly woman around Darcy's height came in waddling and mumbling until she stood in front of Darcy. Everyone stood still and waited to see what would happen.

"Finalmente e qui", the woman said. "She is finally here", Brock translated for Darcy. "La donna, l'angelo, dal mio sogno", she continued. "The woman, the angel, from my dream", Brock said. "Lei e qui ed e piu bella di quanto potessi immaginare", she said. "She is here and is more beautiful than I could imagine", he said. "Ha attraversato tali prove e ha perseverato", she said as she cupped Darcy's cheeks with her hands. "She has been through such trials and has persevered", Brock said as both he and Darcy tried to hold back their tears. "Lei e quella e ti benedico", the woman finished before she kissed Darcy's cheeks and forehead. "She is the one and I bless you", Brock translated as he gave Darcy a loving look. Darcy smiled at her. "Darcy, this is my grandmother, Francesca Vitali", Brock said. "Please call me 'nonna'", Francesca said in English. "Nonna", Darcy said.

Francesca hugged her and then went off to go see her daughter. Everyone else turned to Darcy and looked at her like she was a divine being. Darcy didn't know what to think of all that was going on. But she was comforted as Brock placed a hand on her lower back and kissed her temple

///////

"So how come Darcy is just now coming with you, Brock?", Santino asked as the family continued to pass dishes around the table. "She's been busy", he said as he took some mozzarella and tomato salad. "Doing what? And how did you two meet?", asked Teresa. Darcy nodded to Brock so that he could continue to talk for her as she ate. "Well, we first met in New Mexico. Not long after that I was part of her security team in Tromso, Norway. Then she and Jane, her boss, went to London and dealt with the dark elves", he said. "You dealt with the dark elves?", Joey asked wide eyed. "Yep", Darcy said before taking a bite of fettucine. "Wow", Joey and Vi said in unison. "That was three years ago. So what else stopped you from bringing her?", asked Emilio. Brock looked over to Darcy and nodded for her to speak. Darcy swallowed her food and clear her throat before speaking.

"Well... After the Hydra thing that Brock helped take down, I helped Bucky Barnes with his recovery. You know, like a therapist and someone to remove all his triggers. He's doing really good now. And then I had to stop Tony and Bruce make a computer program that would 'protect' the world. I got Pepper's express permission to kick them out of the labs for a week as I weeded out any other programming like it. Finally, I was busy dealing with the ex-secretary of state. He was going to do something illegal tried to get the UN to approve it. But yeah, I totally kicked his butt and he is now in prison", she said. Everyone just looked at her and blinked. Meanwhile, Brock just looked proud of her.

"So then did you two date in Norway?", asked Fallon. "No. No, we did not", Brock said. "Yeah, we didn't date. But I kept getting packages from B.E.R.", Darcy spoke as her pronunciation sounded like bear. "Bear?", asked Barbara. "Yep! B-E-R... Brock Eugene Rumlow", Darcy said as she smirked at Brock. "I couldn't have Hydra have some sort of leverage on me. And she didn't seem to mind", he said. "Nope! Not at all", Darcy said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	14. So... What Do You Say?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock asks Darcy a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all!!!!

Over the next couple of days, Brock and Darcy went shopping with Angela, John and Fallon. Even with the insanity of Christmas shopping, Darcy really liked the feeling of being accepted into Brock's family. And to top it off, she had eaten more than she had ever done in her entire life.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this. But when we get back, I'm going to hit the gym", Darcy said after they had dinner. Brock laughed as he placed his arm on the back of her chair, "It must be the end of the would if you are talking about going to the gym." Darcy hit his stomach causing him to grunt and then she stuck her tongue out at him. Brock was about to say something to her, but he saw his grandmother motion for him to come to her. "Hey, I'll be right back. Ok, baby?", Brock said. Darcy waved him off. Brock smirked and kissed her temple before he left.

Not long after that, Brock escorted Darcy out of the house. But he promised his mother that they would meet them at church for midnight mass. So Brock took Darcy to go ice skating at the Rockefeller ice rink. They were very lucky to not have that many people there that night. After Brock and Darcy had been skating for about an hour, Brock pulled her over to the side where the gold statue and Christmas tree were.

"So, um... Yeah... I can't even speak right now", Brock started to say. Darcy took a careful step closer to him with a concerned look on her face. "Ok, so you know that our relationship hasn't been a normal one?", Brock asked. "Yeah", Darcy said softly. "And I know that we really couldn't or can't date considering who we live with", he continued to say. Darcy nodded. "But we have known each other for years", Brock said as he looked into her eyes. Darcy inhaled a breath and held it. "And well, I want to skip all that. Darcy... Will you do me the honor of being my wife?", Brock said as he knelt and pulled out an antique engagement ring. Darcy started to feel tears stroll down her cheeks. "Yes", she whispered. "Really?!", Brock said smiling widely. Darcy nodded as she brought hands to cover her mouth.

Brock immediately got up and lifted Darcy up. As soon as Darcy wrapped her arms around his neck, Brock pressed his lips against hers. Once he put her down, Brock placed the ring on her finger. Brock kept ahold on her hand and looked her in the eye.

"How do you feel about going to City Hall and getting married tonight?", he then asked. "Really? Are you serious?", Darcy asked. Brock shrugged, "I have a friend who owes me a favor." Darcy bit her lip before speaking, "What about witnesses?" Brock whistled and a few seconds later Steve and Bucky showed up. "Good enough for you?", Brock asked. Darcy looked at Steve and Bucky in shock. Brock lightly grasped her chin to make her look at him, "So... What do you say? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	15. The Morning After Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy breaks a cardinal rule without knowing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that a lot of you how questions and concerns about some things. But I promise that they will be answered in due time. Otherwise please continue to be buckled up as the Darcy and Brock rollercoaster continues on.

After having such a great Christmas with Brock's family, Darcy wanted to show her appreciation. So she rose early on 'Boxing Day' (Thanks Ian) and headed down to the kitchen. Now she had seen that no one but Angela was cooking in the kitchen in the previous days. But as she entered the kitchen Darcy figured that it would be alright as long as she was making an Italian breakfast. That's the best way to their heart is through their stomach, she thought as she washed her hands.

A couple of hours later, Darcy was finishing setting up the dining room table. Just as she was about to go back into the kitchen, Brock, Fallon and Robert had come down the stairs. She waved at them as she entered the kitchen. All three looked at each other with wide eyes and then rushed to the kitchen. They had almost bumped into her as Darcy brought out two strongly brewed coffee pots. Once she placed the coffee pots down in-between the platters of cornetto's, crostatas and viennoiseries, Darcy motioned for them to sit down. Unsure of what to do, they slowly sat down as the rest of the family came into the dining room.

"As always, Angie out does herself", said Carmine. "She didn't make breakfast", Brock, Fallon and Robert said in unison. "Then who?", asked Judy. Everyone looked to see Darcy exit the kitchen and sit down. They then looked to see Angela walk into the dining room with an unreadable look. Darcy immediately knew where Brock got that look from. Angela motioned for everyone to sit. They were all on the edge of their seats to see what her reaction would be to Darcy's food.

"What am I missing?", Darcy whispered to Brock. "No one is allowed to cook in the kitchen except ma", he whispered back. For once, Darcy felt fear at the repercussion of breaking a family rule. Meanwhile, Angela took a crostata and bit into it. The world stood still as she immediately moaned at the flavors bursting in her mouth. That had apparently been the approval for everyone else to start eating as well. Darcy immediately felt better at hearing the approving sounds of Brock's family.

"Brock...", Angela started to say. Brock looked over to his mother. "If you don't marry this girl... I _will_ be very disappointed in you", she said. Brock shared a quick look with his grandma before looking at Darcy. He took his left hand and then took Darcy's left hand. "Oh trust me, ma. I've got that covered", he said as he raised theirs to show their wedding rings as he kissed Darcy's knuckles.

Immediately everyone either cheered or screamed. Suddenly Darcy and Brock were surrounded and engulfed by family members.

"I'm getting grandbabies!", Angela squealed. "What am I? Chopped liver?", Fallon cried. "Pffft", Angela waved at Fallon. "They are going to have such cute babies!", Angela continued. Brock looked over to Darcy, "Yeah, we are." Darcy blushed at Brock's attention.

"But wait. You two didn't have a ceremony, did you?", Lucy said. "No. We went to City Hall and made it legal. We'll figure out a ceremony later", Said Brock. Angela hugged both Brock and Darcy, "I am so happy for you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	16. The Pranks Resume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy, Brock and Jack get ambushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I didn't post anything yesterday. I was to sick to literally do anything, even read.

Brock and Darcy had just gotten back from the Bronx. They had been holding hands and smiling at each other from the parking garage to the hallway where their quarters were. When they got to Darcy's quarters, Brock turned to face her.

"I know that we talked about moving in together after everybody got back, but I don't want to. You're my wife and I should be able to live with you now. But I don't trust everybody else, except Jack, to make some sort of comment", Brock said. "Trust me, I know. Plus I still need to tell my sister", Darcy said. "Soon, la mia regina (my queen). Soon", he said as he leaned down to kiss his wife. Unfortunately the elevator at the end of the hallway dinged and Jack proceeded towards them. Brock let go of Darcy's hand.

"Hey, you two. How was your vay-cay?", Jack asked. "Good. It was really good", Brock said looking at Darcy. "Yep!", Darcy said making a 'pop' sound at the end. "Everyone loved her", Brock continued to say. "Who wouldn't like Darcy?", Jack said with a smile. "What about you, Jack? How was Sydney?", Darcy asked. "Oh it was bonzer, Darce. Thanks for asking", he said. Darcy smiled up at him. "Well, we should probably go unpack", Brock said. "To right", Jack said. As Brock and Jack started to walk towards their quarters, Darcy opened her door. Immediately she was overtaken by plastic ball pit balls.

"Brock!", she cried. "Wha-", Brock started to say, but was swept off his feet by balls. All three were surrounded and battling the balls that were exiting Darcy's quarters and filling up the hallway. Luckily they didn't have to wait very long for the balls to stop pouring out of Darcy's quarters.

"Darcy?", Brock shouted from the other end of the hallway. "Yeah?", she weakly said. "Are you ok?", he then asked. "I think so. I saved Scooby", she said waving the big plush. "Ok. That's good. Can you stand up?", he said. "I think so", Darcy said as she started to stand up. Luckily Jack was only a couple of feet away from her. "I gotcha, Darce", he said. "Thank you", she said as he lifted her up and moved her to piggy back on his back. Brock was trying to make his way towards them.

"Hey, Jarvis?", Brock asked when he finally got to Jack and Darcy. "Yes, sir", Jarvis responded. "Is there anyway that this can be cleaned up?", Brock then asked. "Absolutely, sir. If you would be so kind as to wait in the common area, I will alert you when you can return to your quarters", Jarvis said. ""Ok, thank you", Brock said. He motioned for Jack and Darcy to follow him out of all the balls to the staircase that led to the common area. It took awhile, but they were eventually able to go back to their quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	17. Got An Itch To Scratch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint can't stop inching and Natasha apologizes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love hearing from you guys!!! And thank you for researching the price of the balls. I promise that they will return considering how much they cost. As for Kathie's November comment. That is my mom and November is the month that my own fiancé and I have agreed on to get married.

As soon as Clint and Natasha got back, they were sent down to Washington D.C.. After changing into their uniforms, they headed out on the quinjet. However, within five minutes of the flight, Clint started to get antsy and continuously scratch. All that Natasha did was raise an eyebrow at him. Even when they arrived at SHIELD Headquarters, Clint wasn't allowed to shower or change clothes. He had to deal with the itching torture for over five hours.

When Natasha and Clint got back to the compound, Client ran to the showers like a bat out of hell. Natasha followed at a sedate pace laughing and shaking her head. She continued her pace as she headed to her quarters and got ready for dinner.

///////

Everyone entered the common area when their orders of Thai arrived. Whether it was a raised eyebrow or a chuckle, there was no denying that Clint looked weird being covered in white anti-inch cream. But they continued eating and enjoying everybody's company. That was until Sam nudged Natasha, who just rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Darcy", Natasha said. Darcy looked over from where she was sitting, "Yeah?" Natasha then gave her a weird look, "I want to apologize to you." Darcy raised an eyebrow at her, "Why?" After clearing her throat, Natasha continued, "For setting you up on all those failed dates. I shouldn't have bugged you about dating." "Where is this coming from?", Brock asked. "Simple. Mama Wilson ripped her a new one when she found out what she was doing", Sam said. Natasha suddenly looked ashamed. "Oh... Well thank you for your apology, Natasha. I appreciate it and forgive you", Darcy said.

As the rest of the evening continued without incident, Clint was busy in his quarters. He had just seen a video that gave him an idea to get back at Darcy. All he had to do was do a little shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur.


	18. Gone With The Leaf Blower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy is constantly taking showers while going through the rainbow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a waste of water, but it's just a story.

A couple of days later, Darcy stepped out of her quarters to go to the labs. The only problem was that Clint was waiting for her with a leaf blower. When he turned it on, Darcy was engulfed in powdered paint. While Darcy was screeching, Clint ran off.

"Clint!", Darcy yelled as Brock and Jack were walking down the hall towards the elevator. "Are you ok?", Brock asked a pink covered Darcy. "I guess. I just need to go take a shower... again", she huffed. Brock and Jack looked at each other as Darcy went back into her quarters. Brock just shook his head as he and Jack continued down the hall, knowing that it was going to be a long day.

///////

Three hours later, Darcy told Jane that she was going to go refill their coffee mugs. Jane absentmindedly waved her off. So Darcy went to their designated breakroom, only to be met with a cloud of yellow.

"Clint!", she yelled as he ran away laughing manically. As the cloud settled, a concerned looking Brock was looking at her. "Can you tell Jane that I'll be back in like twenty minutes?", Darcy asked. Brock nodded, :Of course, baby. I would hug you, but that isn't a real good idea right now." Darcy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know. Rain check?" Brock nodded again as he went to Jane's lab.

///////

At lunch, Darcy sat down with Brock, Jack, Bucky and Steve. She was about to start eating her freshly made enchilada's when blue clouds engulfed her. All four men jumped in their seats at what was happening. Once the cloud dispersed, Darcy looked gloomily down at her ruined lunch.

"Well... That was a total waste", Darcy said pitifully. Brock went and took Darcy's ruined lunch, "How about you go take another shower. And I'll bring you a fresh lunch. Ok?" Darcy solemnly nodded, "Ok." Brock and Darcy both stood up from the table, but went in different directions. Steve and Bucky looked after Darcy as she walked back to her quarters.

"Another shower?", Steve asked. Jack nodded, " I think this is number three today." Steve and Bucky shook their heads, somewhat knowing in the back of their heads that it wasn't over.

///////

Mid-afternoon, Jane had Darcy go take some paperwork to Bruce's lab. She was a little on edge because of what had happened throughout the day. But Clint hadn't actually been in the labs, so she thought that she was kind of safe.

However, once Bruce's lab door closed, Clint was there with the leaf blower. Before she could react, Darcy was surrounded in a cloud of green. 'Huh... Hulk colors', she thought. When Clint was done and left Bruce's lab, Bruce looked in between the lab door and Darcy. All that Darcy could do was hand Bruce the green tinted paperwork and go back to her quarters for another shower.

///////

Right before Darcy and Jane left the lab to get ready for dinner, Darcy got a notification that Pepper wanted to talk to her. So she waved to Jane as she headed for Pepper's office. But when she got there, both Tony and Pepper were confused as to why she was there.

Suddenly Clint came out of a vent. He pointed the leaf blower at Darcy and fired purple paint at her. Once he turned off the leaf blower, Clint laughed manically and ran out of Pepper's office. Pepper stood completely still in shock at what had just happened. Meanwhile Tony was trying miserably to not laugh. Darcy sighed and turned to go to her quarters for yet another shower.

///////

Luckily Darcy didn't suffer anymore attacks as she and Brock had dinner in her quarters. Even though she had a rough day, she was thankful for a very domestic night with her hubby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur.


	19. Wanna Swim?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Jack watch Darcy's latest prank on Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple more pranks and then all of questions will be answered.

About five days after the leaf blower incident, Brock and Jack were walking by Jane's lab. They both stopped when they heard a cackle. They then turned to look thru the glass walls to see Darcy bouncing in her seat from laughing so much. Brock and Jack looked at each other before looking back at Darcy. Brock then tapped Jack with the back of his hand to follow him into the lab.

"Hey, la mia regina. What's going on?", Brock asked. Darcy looked up at him and Jack. "Oh, hey! You made it just in time! Come look!", Darcy said as she waved them over. Brock and Jack came to stand behind her to look at her computer screen. Darcy had the security camera view of the indoor pool on full view. They could see Steve, Bucky and Clint. "What are we waiting for?", Jack asked.

Clint was about to jump into the pool as Steve and Bucky stood to the side. As Clint dived into the pool, the water didn't splash or ripple. It wobbled. Steve and Bucky stood still looking wide eyed at a flailing Clint. For a good thirty seconds Clint struggled to get to the surface. Once he broke the surface, they were able to hear a muffled 'argh'.

"What just happened?", Brock asked completely stunned by what he just witnessed. "I had a friend who owed me a favor and got me a bulk stash of gelatin. So I put it in the pool", Darcy said before she started to laugh at Clint's reaction. Brock chuckled and shook his head. "You would think that he would learn not to mess with you", he said. "Oh well", Darcy sighed.

Brock and Jack left soon after. Darcy continued to watch the footage and sent a copy to someone who would be interested to see it. Placing her hands behind her head and leaning back in her chair, Darcy sighed again. She was going to enjoy this footage for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur.


	20. And Your Toothpaste Is Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's mouth is a little too hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's week is going well so far.

Brock and Darcy had just arrived back at the compound after a 'date night' in the nearest town. With bellies full of food and drink, they reluctantly went to their separate quarters. They both hated it and hoped that they would be able to get shared quarters soon. But until then, they had their little moments.

When Darcy entered her quarters, she started to get ready to hunker down in her bed. After she changed into her PJ's, Darcy went to brush her teeth. Moving her tongue over her teeth, Darcy put a dab of toothpaste onto her toothbrush. Sure she loved Italian and especially garlic, but she just needed to get that long after taste out of her mouth.

Within ten seconds of brushing her teeth, Darcy felt her gums begin to burn. The feeling of fire had overcome her mouth. Immediately spitting out toothpaste and spit, Darcy turned on the bathroom sink. As she rinsed out her mouth with water, Darcy wasn't getting any relief. Thinking of the only thing that could help her, Darcy was regretting what she was about to do.

Rushing into the kitchen, Darcy pulled open the refrigerator door. Grabbing a carton of milk, she started to chug it all down despite the awful taste of milk and mint. But she was getting her relief from the heat.Wondering how her toothpaste had gotten so hot, Darcy went back to the bathroom to investigate. 

Dabbing a little bit onto her finger, Darcy kitten licked the toothpaste. Minty, not hot. Puzzled now that she knew that it wasn't the toothpaste, she looked at her toothbrush. At first she didn't see anything, but then she saw it. A seed. Taking a pair of tweezers, Darcy got the seed and inspected it. She couldn't smell it because of the reminisce of toothpaste. So she scratched it. Habanero.

"Barton!", Darcy seethed. She could only handle jalapeno's, but not habanero's. And Clint knew it. "You won this time", she said as she turned to go to her room and plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur.


	21. No More Clint's Jumping On The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint's bed problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is a short one. And a couple more chapters until your questions are answered.

After a long day of training and debriefing, Clint was ready for bed. He waved a goodnight to everyone after their movie night and made his way to his quarters. As he entered his quarters, Clint was thinking of what his next prank will be against Darcy. But when he saw his bed, his mind was only on one thing.

"Oh, come to papa", he murmured. Without even changing out of his clothes, Clint did something that he was never allowed to do at home. Getting a running start, Clint jumped and pivoted to land on his bed spread out like a starfish. However, when he landed on the mattress, Clint didn't bounce. After falling through the 'mattress', Clint blinked since that was all he was able to do as he was covered by sheets and blankets.

A couple of minutes later, Clint finally stood up to see what actually happened. His mattress had been replaced with multiple empty boxes. Placing his hands on his hips, Clint shook his head. When he stepped around the boxes, he caught a glimpse of his mattress in his walk-in closet. Clint was able to reassemble his bed after about ten minutes and remove the boxes. Resting his head down on his pillow, Clint was more than happy to do his next prank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur.


	22. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra shows up and Clint's prank against Darcy goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the end of the pranks. However, you will be getting answers soon for a lot of questions. And yes, another short one.

It had been about a week since any pranks had happened. Darcy really thought that Clint would've done something by now. She kind of thought that he finally relented. So Darcy carried on with her usual duties in Jane's lab. As she was about to refill their coffee cups, the intruder alarm went off.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me", Darcy complained. Leaving the coffee cups on the counter, she immediately started to run to the stairwell that led to their designated saferoom. While rushing down the stairs with blaring sirens in her ears, Darcy was oblivious to the thin wire on the last step. The next thing that Darcy knew was that she heard a snap from her wrist and a pop from her knee as she landed on the floor. "Ow", she whimpered at the pain. She tried to crawl to the saferoom, but was in too much pain.

"Darcy?", she faintly heard. A pair of black boots suddenly came into view. Darcy looked up to see Bucky concerningly looking down at her. "Hey, Bucky", she said before passing out from the pain. "Darce?", Bucky said before looking her over. Once he sussed out where she was hurt, Bucky quietly and carefully took her to medical.

On the way, he occasionally had to shoot a couple of Hydra agents. Bucky made sure that wasn't in the line of fire as he continued to medical. Once he entered the medical wing, Bucky felt like he could breathe. The doctors guided him where to out Darcy so that they could take care of her. Bucky stayed with her until all of the Hydra agents had been taken care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur.


	23. Darcy Releases Her Secret Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that everyone had a good weekend. Sorry that I didn't type up this chapter on Friday for you. But I have a valid excuse! I was having a full day of being with my fiancé after months of quarantine! We needed it!
> 
> Also for those who have bookmarks... When you are cleaning out your bookmarks, how long do you wait before you remove any ones that haven't been in awhile? 3 months or longer?

Darcy slowly woke up to the feeling of fingers carding through her hair and a thumb rubbing across her knuckles. Scrunching her eyebrows, she slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a medical room. Turning her head to the left, Darcy saw Brock softly smiling at her while also looking concerned.

"Brock...", Darcy said softly. "Shhh, la mia regina. It's ok. Bucky brought you to medical and also saw the wire. He put two and two together. The doctors got you situated and fixed up", he said. Darcy nodded as she looked over at her right wrist that was in a cast. She then noticed that her left knee had a brace on it. Darcy guessed that her wrist was broken and her knee cap had popped out of place. Taking a deep breath, Darcy laid her head back onto her pillow.

"Baby, can you please do me a favor?", she asked. "Of course. What do you need?", Brock responded. "Can you go get me my phone, please? I need to send someone a very important text message", Darcy said. Brock lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. "Of course, la mia regina. I'll be back soon, ok?", he said before getting up from his seat. Darcy nodded as Brock left to go get her phone.

///////

"Here you go, baby", Brock said as he came back into Darcy's room. "Thank you, handsome", she said as Brock handed her the phone. He quickly kissed the crown of her head before sitting back down. Brock watched Darcy as she furiously texted someone. He waited until she was done to find out what was going on.

"Who are you texting, baby?", Brock asked. Darcy just smile over at him. "Oh, no one really. Just my secret weapon", she said. Brock raised an eyebrow at her, "Uh-huh, sure la mia regina." Darcy looked at him innocently, "Don't worry about it. You'll find out soon enough." All that Brock did after her comment was grab ahold of her hand and resume rubbing her knuckles. He didn't know what his wife had planned, but he knew that it wasn't going to be boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur.


	24. Aw Darcy, No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's secret weapon has arrived and a couple of people are blindsided by a couple of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really appreciate earing from you!!! It has helped me writing this story!
> 
> Translations:  
> bella moglie - beautiful wife  
> il mio tutto - my everything

The next morning, Brock was holding Darcy's free hand in both of his. He was enjoying his time with his wife and he really didn't want anyone to ruin it. Unfortunately he thought to soon as a very pregnant Laura Barton walked in while holding Nathan's hand.

"Oh, Darcy...", Laura said looking crestfallen. Darcy looked over to her, "Hey! You made it! Hey, Nate-Nate!" Nathan shyly waved to her and Brock. "Are you ok? Jarvis has shown me the footage. And I mean all the footage", Laura said as she gave Darcy a pointed look. "I mean, I'm fine. I know that he didn't mean to hurt me", Darcy said to Laura, hoping to calm her down. "But he did, la mia regina", Brock chimed in. "Yeah, he did. And he needs to apologize to you", Laura said before turning to the door of the medical room. "Clinton Francis Barton! Get your butt in here!", Laura demanded.

A kicked puppy looking Clint entered the room taking one side step at a time. With his head hung down, Clint eventually made it to Laura's side. He lifted his head, took a quick look and waved before hanging his head again.

"What do you have to say?", Laura demanded. Clint sighed before speaking, "I'm sorry." Laura smacked him in the stomach causing Clint to grunt. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Forgive me?", he continued to say. "Of course I forgive you, birdbrain. Now come give me a hug", Darcy said. Clint then went over and gave Darcy a big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Now that was resolved and out of the way. I believe that it is time for introductions. Laura Barton", Laura said as she extended her hand to Brock. "Brock Rumlow", Brock said as he shook her hand. "Oh good, this makes it easier. And before you ask, Brock. Laura knows me because she's my sister", Darcy said. Brock raised an eyebrow at Clint. " _Birdbrain_ is your brother-in-law?", he asked. "Yep and she loves it. That's why we are always doing prank wars", Clint said. "Now how do you two know each other?", Laura asked. Brock and Darcy looked at each and smiled.

"Darcy's my wife", Brock said as he showed off their wedding rings. "What?!", Laura screamed excitedly. "Aw Darcy, no!", Clint said looking dismayed. "Aw Darcy, yes!", Darcy said beaming at Brock. Brock then forward to give her a kiss. "La mia regina. La mia bella moglie. Il mio tutto", he murmured to her. Darcy wiggled and squealed at the attention. Meanwhile, Laura looked over to a disgusted looking Clint and laughed.

"Well, we will get out of your hair and hope to see you at dinner tonight", Laura said as she grabbed Clint's hand. "Yeah, sounds good since Darcy gets out today", Brock said. "Alright, see you then", Laura said as she dragged out both Clint and Nathan. Like father, like son.

"So should I be worried that Barton is my brother-in-law?", Brock asked. "Nah... It's all good. I promise", Darcy said. "Thanksgiving is going to be interesting", Brock contemplated. "Oh, you have no idea", Darcy said with a smirk. Brock raised an eyebrow at her. He didn't know what she meant by that, but he was willing to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur
> 
> I love the idea of pregnant Laura. She's a fantastic mom!


	25. Did You Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner in the common area.

Darcy was grateful to be out of the medical wing. She was especially happy that Brock was pushing her wheelchair to the dining table in the common area. Everyone said their hello's and hoped that she got better before they all sat down and enjoyed their dinner.

"Oh by the way, Brock. I've seen to your request, so you and Darcy can move in to your new quarters whenever you want", Pepper said after awhile. That got everyone's attention except Laura, Clint, Steve and Bucky. "Wait! What?! What new quarters?", Tony demanded. "Brock and Darcy are moving in together", Pepper said calmly. "Why are you moving in together?", Natasha asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Because they're married", Clint murmured. "What!", Natasha, Sam and Jane exclaimed. "And you didn't tell anybody?", Jane asked. "We knew", Steve and Bucky said in unison as they motioned to each other. "How could you know and not give any indication that you knew?", Natasha asked Steve. "Believe it or not, I can keep secrets", Steve said smugly.

For the next few minutes, the conversations varied. It was mainly about Brock's and Darcy's wedding ceremony plans. They also talked about how Steve knew something that Natasha didn't. Luckily, the conversation went to what Laura and Clint's fourth child would be.

"So have you found out what you two are having?", Bruce asked. Clint grabbed Laura's hand and smiled before speaking, "Yep. We are going to have another girl." Suddenly there was a mixture of cheers and groans. "Time to pay up, losers!", Darcy said. Reluctantly Natasha, Sam, Bruce and Tony handed her each fifty dollars. "Really?!", Clint exclaimed. "What? We did the same thing with Nathan", Darcy said as she counted her winnings. Clint looked at them with wide eyes as they all shrugged back at him.

"I'm guessing that we are officially done with the pranks, then", Pepper said. "Yeah, but I'm still not happy about that one prank where I had to wear that ridiculous outfit, Darcy", Clint said. "I didn't do it", Darcy said as Brock said, "She didn't do it." Everyone looked to Brock. "I did it. I didn't like what you had done to her", he said. "You did that for me? Oh baby", Darcy said before she kissed his cheek. "Anything for you, la mia regina", he said before giving her a chaste kiss.

With the promise of the pranks being over, everyone felt like they could breathe and finally relax. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur.


	26. What Are You Going To Do Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock meets up with Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't type this up yesterday. It was a weird day. Literally saw the clock say 10 am, next thing I knew it was 4 pm.

After a couple of months of no pranks, Brock and Darcy were really enjoying marital bliss. And thankfully no one made fun or joked about their marriage. However, Tony kept on bugging them about their ceremony.

"Good morning, lovebirds. I come bringing wedding planning things", Tony said as he barged into their quarters one morning. "For crying out loud, Stark!", Brock said as he was trying to not choke on his coffee. "What? It's not like you're naked", Tony said nonchalantly. "That's not the point, Tony", Darcy said as she walked into the kitchen. "You're right! That's not the point. The point is that I am here to help you set up your wedding ceremony", Tony said as he pointed at them. Brock and Darcy just looked at each other shaking their heads, but they sat down at the kitchen table to hear what Tony had to say.

About two hours later, they were finally wrapping things up. Brock was thankful as he had to make a quick trip to D.C.. So he quickly gave Darcy a kiss and waved goodbye to Stark.

///////

When Brock landed in D.C., he immediately headed for Fury's office. He occasionally would wave to a couple of co-workers as he walked up to Fury's office. As he got to the door, Fury's secretary buzzed him in. When he went into the office, Fury was looking out his office windows.

"I was wondering if you were going to come to my office at all today, Commander", Fury said without looking turning around. "I am sorry, sir. However, Stark is adamant about planning mine and Darcy's wedding ceremony. You know how the man is", Brock said. Nick hummed in agreement. "So", Nick said as he turned around to face Brock, "What did you want to talk to me about?" Brock motioned for Nick to sit down as he went to go sit himself. Once Fury sat down at his desk, Brock cleared his throat before speaking.

"I want to talk to you about leaving. Retirement if you will", Brock said. Nick raised an eyebrow at him. "I have worked with and for you for years, Nick. I have done everything that you have asked of me. Darcy and I are married. And I want to enjoy the rest of my life being by her side and being a good husband. So I am asking for the paperwork to retire", Brock continued to say. Fury looked at him for a long time before he did anything. Nick finally nodded and opened a drawer to pullout the necessary paperwork.

"It will be a shame to let you go, Brock. You have been a great asset to SHIELD. But I completely understand where you are coming from. I really do hope that you and Darcy have a good life together", Nick said as he pushed the paperwork towards Brock. "Thank you, sir", Brock said as he begun to fill out the paperwork with a smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


	27. Hey, Jane!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has a conversation with Jane that needs to be dealt with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long.

A week after Brock had gone to D.C., Darcy forced Jane out of the lab. She took her out to the beach of the lake that was on compound property. After they had a picnic, Darcy knew that it was time to talk to Jane.

"Hey, Jane. There's something that I need to talk to you about", Darcy said as calmly as she could. Jane was looking out at the lake, biting her lip. "Is it about you leaving?", she asked. Darcy sighed and deflated, "Yeah." Jane took a deep breath before speaking. "I knew that eventually you would be leaving me. You've literally been with me for years, Darcy. Years when it was only suppose to be months. We've been through hell and back and you've always been there. And I really, really appreciate it. But I've been so selfish, Darcy. Now that you're married, I totally get that you want and/or need to do something different. Just know that I love and support you", Jane said as she looked over to Darcy. With tears in her eyes, Darcy gave Jane a bear crushing hug.

"So do you know what you and Brock are going to do? Is he continuing with SHIELD?", Jane asked as she pulled away. "Actually Brock is leaving SHIELD", Darcy started to say. "What?! Isn't that like illegal or something?", Jane said. "I know, right?", Darcy said with wide eyes. "Anyway, he's leaving SHIELD. And well, Brock's going to take over his dad's business", she continued to say. "What's that?", Jane asked. "His dad owns and runs a distillery. So Brock is going to run it and I will be part of the HR", Darcy said. "Well that's good, right?", Jane said. "Yep! Plus it's only an hour from here. So we can still see each other", Darcy said with a smile. "Yay!", Jane said as she hugged Darcy.

The rest of the week, Jane and Darcy spent as much time together as they could together. With all the years that they had been working, traveling and fighting bad guys, it felt good to just do things as friends. Even though they knew that they would still see each other, they enjoyed their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur.


	28. Tony's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Darcy to go wedding dress shopping, but someone comes to her rescue. And then the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about getting this out sooner to you, but unfortunately things happen. So when I did my research for Darcy's dress, I had to reminder myself that I was looking for her and not myself.

Tony had put Brock's and Darcy's wants into serious consideration as he planned their ceremony. However, he had unbeknownst to Brock been in contact with Angela. So of course Brock's and Darcy's plan of a laid back wedding was being vamped up to a huge event. They just didn't know it yet.

"Ok, short stack. You ready to go?", Tony asked as he entered Jane's lab. "What?", Darcy said as she looked up from her computer screen. "Wedding dress shopping. Let's go!", he said as he started to usher her out of the lab. "Jane!", Darcy cried. "Nope. She's coming too!", Tony said as he grabbed Jane's wrist and dragged her along.

As they got to the driveway where a limo was waiting, Tony pushed them to get in. Inside the limo, Laura and Pepper were waiting for them. Once Jane and Darcy sat down and got situated, Pepper handed them flukes of champagne. Darcy got a sense that she was going to need a lot of champagne.

She was right about the champagne as the limo pulled up to a high end bridal shop. So high end that only the rich bought there. 'Thanks Tony, I guess', she thought as they walked in. The store owner guided them to several couches before they asked what Darcy wanted. But of course, everyone had to voice their opinion. So after hours of trying on dresses, Darcy wasn't happy. She hadn't seen or wore anything that she liked.

"Hey, itty bitty", Clint said as he cracked open the dressing room door. "Hey, Clint", Darcy said looking miserable. "You want to get out of here?", he asked. "Hell yes!", she said as she got up and left with him. Clint covertly escorted Darcy out the back and to a bridal shop that was more her style. And for once, Darcy felt like she could breathe.

"Alright, Darce. I got you a dress that I think is one hundred percent you", Clint said as he guided her to a dressing room. Darcy took a quick look at the dress before entering the room to have the attendant help her. "Ok. I trust you on this", she said. Clint just smiled back at her. As she put on the dress, Darcy found herself being breathless at Clint's pick.

"Oh, Darcy", Clint said as she came out of the dressing room. She was wearing a sleeveless mermaid style dress where the top half was ivory with lace and a white belt with flowers and jewels. The bottom half was white tulle that was made to look like a princess gown, aka Belle from the Beauty and the Beast. "Well, I can honestly say that you know how to pick them, Clint. This is seriously my dress", she said. "Yeah, it is", Clint said in agreement.

As the attendant went to go get a veil, the original group showed up and sat down. They were all in awe of the dress that she (and Clint) had chosen. Tony tried to throw a fit, but Pepper and Laura kept on hitting him. When the attendant came back and put on the veil, everyone was stunned to silence.

"Yeah... This is definitely it", Darcy said as she looked at the detail of the veil. It was scallop edged with pearls and crystals. "Most definitely regina", she said. Pepper and Laura furrowed their eyebrows, "What?" Tony looked over at Pepper with a sentimental smile on his face, "Queen. It means queen in Italian." Pepper, Laura and Jane all swooned at what Brock had been calling Darcy.

///////

The day of the wedding was a whirlwind. Both Darcy and Brock were getting dizzy with everything that Tony had planned for them. But they knew that his intentions were good, so they didn't complain.

Brock was waiting in the cathedral that Tony was able to get with Angela's help. It looked almost like a traditional Catholic church with big arches and a beautiful night sky ceiling. Originally Brock and Darcy didn't want anything too traditional, but Tony and Angela did. When the music began to indicate that Darcy was about to come, Brock (who was dressed in his old Army Ranger dress blues) turned to see the bridesmaids (Jane, Pepper, Natasha and Laura) walking towards him.

However, all he could do was stand in shock and awe at Darcy. Sure Brock had seen her look fantastic for galas. But this was different... This was his wife, his goddess, his queen. Sure Clint was walking her down the aisle, but she got all of his attention.

The ceremony had gone by in a flash to Brock and Darcy. Which they were thankful for. The reception was one hundred percent Stark and Angela with everything Italian and big. But they didn't mind. After spending hours with friends and family, Darcy and Brock were more than happy to head off towards their honeymoon. Wherever Tony was sending them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur.


	29. This Is A Honeymoon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Brock arrive at their honeymoon destination. And at first Brock isn't too happy about it. But with a little push, he's more than happy to be there knowing that Darcy is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading this story. I know it's been an interesting one. And unfortunately it does have to end. Just two more chapters after this and then the next story will begin.
> 
> Also the honeymoon destination is something that I would love and want for my honeymoon. And Brock's point of view is basically my fiancé's point of view. Now my fiancé and I have been there plenty of times. But I just love it so much and he's likes it but is kind of eh.

Brock was both surprised and confused about what was happening. Surprised because he and his wife were on Stark's private jet. Confused because he had no clue where they were going for their honeymoon. And what made matters worse was that Darcy didn't know either.

When the jet finally landed, Brock and Darcy were escorted to a very nice car with a private driver. As the driver pulled onto the highway, they found out where they were. Orlando, Florida. Darcy was secretly praying that they were going to Disney. Meanwhile, Brock was praying that they weren't going to Disney. Only one was right.

Darcy was literally bouncing her in her seat as they drove up to the hotel that they were staying at. Brock was internally screaming as he looked at the Polynesian Resort at Disney World. He was pretty sure that his mother was behind this. But Brock still got out of the car and followed Darcy and the resort employee to where they were staying, reluctantly.

They were apparently staying at one of the bungalows. The employee quickly showed them all the rooms and a fully stocked kitchen, courtesy of Stark. As Darcy listened carefully to the employee, Brock noticed a box with wristbands and a note with his name on it. He quickly looked over his shoulder before picking it up and reading it.

Hey Rambo,

It's me. Tony. Who else? Anyway... I know that you didn't plan on being here for your honeymoon.

But after listening to plenty of consultations (your mother, your sister, Jane, Jack, Laura and Clint),

I personally believe that this was the best option. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah!

Since apparently both you and short stack had never been there,

I (we) thought that it would do you both some good to have some fun.

Now I know that this wasn't your idea of a good time, but ask yourself this question:

Is she happy?

Brock looked over his shoulder and saw that Darcy was beaming with happiness while she was still with the employee. 'Yeah, she is', he thought before going back to the note.

If she is, then there you go. So with that being said,

you guys are good to go for two weeks.

The fridge will be stocked.

You have plenty of tickets for any of the parks,

including waterparks and the sports complex.

Have fun! But don't do anything that will come onto the news!

Or do. Anyway, have fun lovebirds!

Your Fairy Godfather (I like that)

Tony 'Iron Man' Stark

Brock put down the note and went out onto the deck to join Darcy. the employee had left them and he was grateful for it. As he wrapped his arms around her as Darcy was facing the lagoon, Brock was more than willing to do this for her. He kissed her shoulder and leaned his temple against hers, enjoying the break from everyone.

Over the next two weeks, Brock and Darcy went to all the parks at least twice. Each of the waterparks once. (Brock had to scare some teens away along with other man and employees. Darcy was his!) And they enjoyed some games at the sports complex. To top it off, Brock was sure that he gained fifty pounds from all the food. (He only gained two.) But overall, he and Darcy had a fantastic time and Brock was actually hoping to do it again. (But don't tell Tony.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur.


	30. Real Life Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Darcy make the necessary changes before they can live their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter after this one. Then I will present my next story very soon. Don't know if I'll start on Wednesday or wait until next week. Anyway, thank you all for reading and commenting!!!
> 
> Also, the interviewee is based on my bestfriend.

When Darcy and Brock got back from their fun and exhausting honeymoon, they were ready to just relax. However, they knew that they had very little time to relax. For within the next week, they both were going to be busy making changes.

Brock had to make sure that everything was good to go for him to leave. So he was in his office at the Compound when Jack walked in.

"You wanted to see me, mate?", Jack asked. "Yes. But first, come sit where I'm sitting", Brock said as he stood up from his chair. Jack raised an eyebrow, but did what Brock said. "How does that feel?", Brock asked. "I don't know. It feels like a chair, mate. But it's your chair", Jack said. Brock hummed in response. "Walk with me real quick", he then said to Jack. With a raised eyebrow, Jack followed him. They walked until they got to a walkway in the training facility.

"The reason I asked about the chair is because I'm leaving SHIELD", Brock said as he watched Natasha and Clint spar. Jack looked at him slack jawed. Brock then looked at Jack before speaking again. "I've talked with Fury and he agrees that you would be the only candidate to replace me. I hope that you're ok with that", Brock said. "I can only hope to make you proud, mate", Jack said. "You already do, Jack. You already do", Brock said as he patted Jack's shoulder.

///////

Darcy was busy interviewing potential assistants for Jane. Unfortunately several of them were like Jane. They easily got lost in the equations and science. That was a big no go for Darcy. There were some that were a little bit better, but were a little too star struck with the Avengers. But as Darcy had one more interviewee that day, she was praying that it would be a good one.

"No way. You're Darcy Lewis!", a young feminine voice said. Darcy looked up to see a girl with dirty blonde hair that had to be in her early twenties. "Yes, that's me", Darcy said as she raised an eyebrow. "When I heard that someone might be replacing you, I had no idea that it would be you doing the interview", the girl continued to say. "oh my goodness, where are my manners?! My name is Victoria, but you can call me 'Vic'. I'm a huge fan of yours!", Vic said. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. How about you have a seat and we can talk. And thank you for being a fan", Darcy said.

Half an hour later, Brock found Darcy talking animatedly with a young girl. He figured that she was interviewing the girl and started to walk closer to them. But he started to get freaked out when he heard them talking in sync. By hearing part of the conversation, clearly the girl got the job. Brock just smirked and headed towards their shared quarters knowing that everything would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur.


	31. Life Is Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Bastille Day or French Independence Day!!!
> 
> I really hope that you all enjoyed this story. And hopefully you enjoy the next one as well.

It had been a year since Brock and Darcy left the Compound and SHIELD. And they couldn't be happier with how things were going. Even with working at the distillery, with sales on the rise and new products being made, they enjoyed their alone time together.

They lived in a good sized colonial style house not far from the distillery and about forty five minutes from the Compound. Brock and Darcy both made sure that they spent time with their friends whenever they were available.

But the best thing for Darcy was a surprise that she had for Brock's birthday. They had gone to the Compound to join their friends and Darcy saved her gift for last. As Brock opened it and out of view from everybody else, Darcy couldn't help but bite her lip. Suddenly Brock started to shake as he was silently crying. This got everyone's attention. He then got up and went to hold his wife in a bear hug. Natasha and Tony both ran to see what the gift was. Inside of the gift bag was a pair of baby booties with a word on each booty.

Hi, 

Daddy!

Both Natasha and Tony started to cheer and hug each other. Everyone else was confused until Natasha showed them the booties. Suddenly there was cheers and congratulations filling the common area. With all of the happiness that was being shared, both Brock and Darcy wouldn't trade it for anything.

For them, life was good. Life was really good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur.


	32. Author Announcement

Hey everyone,

So my mom asked me to continue this story. And I plan on it. However, I am writing another one first.

It is not showing up under Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow. You will find it under James 'Bucky' Barnes/Darcy Lewis.

It is called Ghost Of The Past. I hope you enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> May you be blessed - Ut tibi, benedictionibus repleatur


End file.
